A centrifuge can be arranged in such a way that one or several swing-out units can be used. A swing-out unit comprises a fixture with at least two lateral receptacles which can be connected with a rotor head of a centrifuge in an articulated manner. When the rotor head of the centrifuge rotates, a centrifugal force acts upon the swing-out unit. This force leads to the consequence that a swing-out unit moves or swings out with its base outwardly towards the wall of the centrifuge vessel. Such a process can be compared with the movement of a passenger gondola in a carousel. In the case of a sufficiently high rotational speed of the rotor head, the swing-out unit will swing to a horizontal position, with the base of the swing-out unit being close to the wall of the centrifuge vessel, while the head of the swing-out unit will be arranged close to the rotor axis.
A swing-out unit usually accommodates tubular sample vessels which contain matter to be centrifuged. The sample vessels are inserted into sample vessel recesses arranged parallel with respect to one another. The recesses are either contained directly in a swing-out unit or in a cup, insert or adapter which has been inserted in such a swing-out unit. The number of sample vessels that can be received by such a swing-out unit or such a cup is limited by the space predetermined by the swing-out unit.
There is generally an interest to centrifuge as many samples as possible within a short period of time. The time for centrifuging usually cannot be reduced because this would mean a higher rotational speed, through which the samples might be damaged or an insignificant result would be achieved in samples treated in this manner. A remedy could be to use a larger centrifuge, so that more sample vessels can be accommodated. This approach is no solution when there is little space for a centrifuge. This approach is also not viable in existing centrifuges whose dimensions are fixed.
Therefore, there is a need for a swing-out unit, a rotor head and centrifuge that allows more sample vessels than before to be centrifuged in the same time during a centrifuging process with the given space for a centrifuge. There is also a need for such a swing-out unit that may be employed in already existing centrifuges and is thus downwardly compatible, and is cost-effective at the same time.